shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act VII: Revelation
Act VII: Revelation '''is the seventh Act of Shadow Fight 2. It is currently still in development. Act VII is the first Act to be released in installments. It is divided into two, or possibly more, chapters. Only the first chapter is available as of now, and that chapter contains a type of unique Survival and Tournament. With the release of further chapters, it is likely that the survival and tournament settings will be changed as the storyline progresses. Act VII is set in another world. It is the most unique Act, with the enemies being aliens and robots rather than ninja. The weapons in Act VII are technologically advanced, like the Blaster Tonfas which can fire a blue energy beam and many of the armour suits and helmets having electrical features on them. Locations Chapter 1 * Factory Survival * Hideout Tournament Chapter 2 * Titan's Bodyguards * Stone Grove '''Note: Chapter 1 does display the blip of the main Storyline Fight with Titan (more precisely his bodyguards) but below that it is stated "Chapter 2 coming soon!" meaning they will only be unlocked in Chapter 2. Storyline After defeating Shogun in the Interlude, Shadow enters the Gates of Shadows alone. The Gates of Shadows turn out to be a portal of some sort, and Shadow is whisked away to another world. Shadow is approached by Shroud, one of Titan's strongest fighters. Shroud says that Titan awaits Shadow's arrival, but then he engages Shadow in battle. Shroud proves to be far too strong for Shadow, and Shadow is about to be defeated when Shroud is hit by an energy ball spell from nowhere. It turns out that Kali, an alien, fired the energy ball to stun Shroud, and then Kali rescues Shadow and takes him to a safer location. Shadow meets Cypher, another alien from the safer location. Cypher explains that Shroud was one of Titan's best, and that Shadow must be very significant to Titan if his retrieval was assigned to Shroud. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the world, explaining that the creatures were here because Titan claimed all of their people, and added them to his powerful, vast collection. Shadow is then tasked with helping the people of Kali and Cypher, through combat. At stage 16 of Hideout Tournament, Cypher personally challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test Shadow's prowess, since Cypher believes that Shadow will have to face Titan in the end. Cypher proves to be an adept fighter, and utilises bombs which he plants mid-battle. When Shadow is revealed, Cypher tells Shadow a bit of background information about the land. He says that before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by a race of super powerful ancient creatures. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for it was too powerful. Instead, Titan ordered their extermination. Kali and Cypher tell shadow the truth about Shroud who was the tournament champion and went to challenge titan but ended as becoming a slave of Titan. Titan was almost completely successful. Only one ancient escaped, and it fled. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down the ancient for its power. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the ancient creature, but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of to "cleanse this world VII of all vices". Cronos then became "insane", as stated by Kali. The characters then decide to track down Cronos, as he is the best hope of finding the ancient one. They find Cronos at the factory where Factory Survival takes place, but Cronos is guarded by a band of five Looters. Cronos speaks, instantly showing his changed will and high regard of the ancients. Shadow defeats the Looters and Cronos, and Cronos is disabled. The characters locate the ancient creature in the Stone Grove by checking Crono's memory chip. The characters begin a search for the ancient one, but suddenly Shroud appears. Kali says that the ancient one's location is a trap. Shroud threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming they have "unfinished business to attend to". More is to be released. Weapons * Techno Knives * Servo Scythe * Mowers * Blaster Tonfas * Fretsaw Trivia * Kali becomes May's replacement in Act VII, taking over all of May's usual speaking roles from explaining how to get free gems and telling the player when weapons become rusty. * Cypher replaces Sensei in this Act. * Cypher has an unobtainable weapon. And because of his looks some suspect him to be working for Titan. * As of now Fretsaw is the only weapon which resembles another weapon ( Silver Glaive ) and has the exact same moves of the silver glaive. It doesn't have any new moves. Modes of play Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Act 7